Chibisitting
by new dragon18 and shinjuki
Summary: FUTURE YAOI! SasuNaru-- Sasuke is stuck babysitting. But how will this end. And did I forget to mention that this baby is a chibi...named Naruto. PLZ RR -- WRITING NEXT CHAPTER NOW!
1. Title, Warnings, and Rating Explaination

CHIBISITTING

===============================================================

Summary: 

I was dreaming once…..what would happen if Sasuke had to baby-sit…right? What if he had to baby-sit a chibi? Well…would it be total chaos or would he end up killing the little kid. 1st, chibis are known to wear diapers. So, imagine Sasuke changing a chibi's diaper. 2nd, Chibi are what are known to be pure evil. So, imagine Sasuke chasing a chibi all of the village. 3rd, chibi's know everything the person they are a chibi of. So, imagine a Sasuke taking care of a chibi ninja. Now, now, can't you just wait to see it happen? BUT WAIT!?!?!? There is more? 4th, what would happen…if this chibi ninja just happened to be a Chibi Naruto? So, I'll write it for your pure enjoyment. ^_________^ 

Next Chapter: Naruto? Is that you?!

RATING: PG for mild cursing and closely related subjects. Rating will increase if YAOI comes, and there will be no graphics…this is a teen's/children's story.

WARNING: MAYBE FUTURE LIGHT YAOI AS IN KAKAIRU-SASUNARU

****

DISCLAIMER: LEMME 'LONE! I DUNNO OWN NARUTO!!

****

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ


	2. Naruto? Is that you!

Dragon: *yawn* Well, I "was" "sleeping" ^___^, and I had this idea. So without further ado…HERE WE GO!!! Also, I'd like to tell you that this is sorta interactive by me sort of saying things…..er, yeah…….

Yami: Let's introduce our stars!!

Dragon: ? You seem to happy!?!

Yami: What do you expect?! 

Dragon: ?

Yami: WE ARE TORTURING PEOPLE!!! DOPE!!

Dragon: OOOOOOOOOH…well, anyways…go ahead.

Yami: YAY!! Ok…first is Naruto…or chibi Naruto…whatever!!

CN: I WHATE YOU!!

Yami: AW!! HE SO CUTE!! *pulls CN closer to snuggle him*

CN: LEMME LONE!! *tries to run away, but gets caught anyways* *pout*

Dragon: Leave him alone!!

Yami: *pout* Fine! *lets him go*

CN: YAY!!

Dragon: *glomps CN* YES!! HELL YEAH!!

CN: ~at least this is better then THEM~ points to Sasuke, then Yami*

Yami and Sasuke: aw!! Not fair!!

Dragon: hehe ^_________________^ anyways, Sasuke…go on

Yami: Yes…Sasuke…you get to take care of Naruto

Sasuke: ?!

Yami: your our muse, you should know this!

Sasuke: BUT BUT!! I MISSED THE NOTE!!

Yami: *sweat drop* but, we handed you the note to hand to everyone…

Sasuke: …oh yeah…..BUT BUT!! I WANT NARUTO TO REMEMBER ME AND LUB ME!!

Dragon: that is where the torture comes from ^____^

Sasuke: but it doesn't seem like he will be tortured!! *points to Naruto*

Dragon: but I like Naruto more the anyone, plus…

Sasuke: ?

Dragon: he is the torturer

CN: *gets interested* ?! YAY!!

Sasuke: oh uh…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 1: Naruto? Is that you?!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sasuke awoke that day, not knowing what will be happening to him. He was thinking somewhere along the line of 'I am going to train. Then, train some more. Then, kick either Kakashi's or Naruto's ass… I wonder which.'

As our young Sharingan user got out of bed, he went towards his closet.

"SASUKE-KUN!! ARE YOU OK?!?! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 20 MINUTES ALREADY!!", yelled voices outside his door. See, usually, Sasuke would have to push his way out the door, or on some days, push himself out his window, hoping he would die on impact…but as we all know, Sasuke will not die until he kills his brother, or at something THAT sad! an: I'll be changing that ^_____^

'Stupid girls', he thought, 'Everyday it is the same thing! He really needed to move…maybe even to a totally different country…but then again, having _2_ fan girl groups would be way to much! Well, I guess I gotta eat breakfast.'

Our love-able, yet-not-able-to-love Uchiha went out of his room, into the living room. As he entered the room, he saw a girl asleep on his couch. 

'Eh?', he thought. 'who is she and when did she get here?'. Our Sasuke-kun/san/chan went over to the girl, quietly picked her up, opened his patio window, and dumped her out. 'That's better'. After smile NOT A BIG ON, JUST A TINY SMIRK he went into the kitchen. He got out a pot, and some Ramen. 

'Naruto likes ramen. I guess I should try treating him to ramen…maybe that will make him like me… YOU KNOW WHAT!! I AM GOING TO DO IT TODAY!! YES!! HAHA!!', was what Sasuke was thinking, while on the outside, for once in his life, he was acting all crazy, looking like Lee, having fire in his eyes. a/n: I guess we will just have to ruin your plans, Sasuke-dear. Heh heh heh…

"YO!", yelled a voice behind Sasuke.

"EH?!", he screamed, dropping a pot of instant ramen on the surprise guest. Or at least what he was holding.

"AH!! HOT HOT HOT!!", yelled our cute little fox-looker, who jumped out of our most loveable pervert, Kakashi. "AHHHHHHH!!", he yelled, as he ran around the kitchen, screaming and ruining everything..

"Ka…", started Sasuke.

"Hello…", said Kakashi, as he smiled, and put his eye in a little curve.

"ka…", continued Sasuke.

"I was just here to…", Kakashi said, trying to finish his sentence.

"SHI!!", yelled the sole survivor as he grabbed Kakashi's neck, and started to strangle him. Surprisingly, Kakashi fainted.

"Oh uh…. ", said Sasuke, as he stopped choking him. He took Kakashi to the couch, laid him down, went into the kitchen, stopped the fluff, threw him to the couch, where he landed on Kakashi's stomach, and woke him up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Moron… What is it you want, Kakashi-sensei?", Sasuke shot out at his teacher.

"Well, Godaime a/n: can u tell me if that is right or wrong? is giving you…how should I say this… a _special_ mission…"

"WHAT?!", yelled Sasuke, these words catching his total attention a/n: which is sorta hard to do unless your Naruto…. 

Through his mind the words 'Naruto', 'Show-off', 'Stronger then _him_', and 'YAY'.

"Well…what is it? A ANBU level mission? Assassination? Protection? WHAT?!", he screamed impatiently.

"…babysitting…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" 

"…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!", Sasuke yelled, breaking the silence.

"Well…it isn't really babysitting…more like _chibi_sitting…"

"NO WAY!! WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT THIS?!?!?!"

"Because it pays more then most ANBU missions." 

"Uh…how much ramen could that buy?"

"Ramen? Since when have you liked ramen?"

"Well…since always!"

"Whatever…anyways…you could probably buy Icharaku…"

"AH!! I'll do it…where's the brat I am babysitting?!"

"Right here. Take him", said Kakashi, handing Sasuke the fluff.

"? This chibi looks familiar…."

"It should…", said Kakashi, smirking under his mask.

"?", Sasuke said, with question marks over his head.

"Look closer", Kakashi replied, his smirk going towards his ears.

"?", said Sasuke as he looked closer at the sleeping chibi.

"Well?"

"Um…he looks like a fox chibi…he has blond hair…his eyes were blue…he is wearing orang--"

"=^___________________________________^=" ß Kakashi.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"=^_______________________________________________^=" ß more Kakashi.

"NARUTO!!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dragon: Tell me what you guys think, THANKS!!

Yami: YEAH!! REVIEW!!

Hinata: U-uh…please press the "Go" button. Shai ((**thanks**))…


	3. AN

Dragon: HEY ALL!! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE TO STOP THIS FIC FOR A WHILE!!

Yami: Between finding work, and homework, and co-writing the sequel to Lakergurl262's Come Come Paradise, Swept Away In Paradise

Dragon: So, I have come here to tell you a few things, ask a few things, and also, answer to my feedback WE GOT SO MUCH MORE THEN WHAT WE THOUGHT WE WOULD GET!! YAY!!

---------

Tellings:

1)This story is on pause until the Swept Away In Paradise has 5 chapters. 

((PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!!))

2)PLEASE COME BACK AND REVIEW THIS WHEN THAT HAPPENS!!

3)Answer my questions below PLEASE!! AND THANK YOU!!

----------

LINKS!! IF U R GOING TO USE THEM, MAKE SURE TO TAKE OUT THE SPACE INBETWEEN THEN!!

Swept Away In Paradise:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ read.php? storyid= 1509432

Come Come Paradise:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ read.php? storyid= 1398871

--------

Questions 1: 

1)Does anyone know how to put ZIP files onto a website?? Does anyone know how to make a web site?? If so, contact me and please help!!

--------

****

ANSWER TO REVIEWS!!: 

Chibiono - um…. Do u mean my zakuXdosuXkin triangle thing, or my zakuXdosu thing? They got removed along with my account, but I may post them again one day… 

Beckaholic - well, here Is kind-of a update, but the rest is above ^_\\

Yuki-mono - if u drew a picture of that for me, I would make a story dedicated to u…

I didn't know someone would be that interested in this… it was basically just a kind of experiment, but I am glad u liked. PLZ DRAW ME THE PIC!! DRAW ME 2 PICS AND U GET A STORY JUST FOR U!!!!!!!!!! HOWEVER U WANT IT TO BE!! I'D EVEN DO A SASUSAKU IF U WANTED ME TOO!! AND THAT IS SAYING A LOT!!

Red Rose - I will soon

doo doo head - we are already co-writing, baka!!

Chryseis - cute is exactly what i was going for ^_\\

GoDdEsS oF mOoN - yeah he is, but he Is soooooooo much more funnier that way!!, but don't worry, he is going to become more IC, but I like him being OOC

Shinigami11 - well, ur gonna have to-- by the way, u r one of my favorite reviewers/authors!! YAY!! 

:D - when the time comes, Kakashi is always like dat, u gotta admit, thanks for ur review!!

Morien Alexander - I AM SO SORRY!! U may have gotten the impression I don't know wat I am doing, but the truth shall be revealed!! HAHA!! Neways, for a beta-reader, I might get one, but for now no, cuz I didn't have many spelling errors, and the ones I did have, were ones I intended to have such as "ur"

Sadistic Demon

- SDDONT TELL NE1 WAT U SAID!! I SWEAR!! DON'T!! SERIOUSLY!! But u win, $60 bucks!! HERE, TAKE IT!! *hands over a piece of paper*

~u: I…owe…u?? XD~

Ilikechibi - all will be explained later, when the time comes…. MWUHAHAHAHA

****

END OF ANSWER!!

Questions 2:

This is for my continuation story BO NI Naruto. Please answer

1) Should Naruto and Sasuke be related?

2) Should the three's teacher be…

A) Konohamaru however u spell dat

B) Shino

C) OC

D) Kakashi if people like this, it may just end up Konohamaru cuz they will be the same

3) Should Hinaru's friend Lee and TenTen's child be:

Named…A) NineNine

B) Gai

C) Solonan ((Bringer Of Youth))

Know…A) Iron Fist Style Taijutsu, a little weaponry, but no nin/Genjutsu?

B) All weaponry, but sucks in everything else but still knows some

4) Should Sasuke Jr. also have a older brother like Sasuke did?? 

5) ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS--PLZ GIVE!!

The story is about Naruto leaving, coming back, then after the ARC, he and Hinata have a child, and then it is their story.


End file.
